Hope, Love, Life
by Inrainbowz
Summary: Court OS. Yullen tout guimauve. Parce qu'il faut bien avoir une raison de se battre, une raison de vivre.


**Auteur :** Inrainbowz

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Évidemment, rien est à moi (ca se saurait), tout est à Hoshino Katsura (à part les 19 tomes premier tomes que j'ai acheté avec MES sous, eux ils sont à MOI ! Baaaaaah !)

**Résumé :** Court OS. Yullen tout guimauve. Parce qu'il faut bien avoir une raison de se battre, une raison de vivre. Vraiment court et inutile, mais ca fait du bien un peu d'amour banal.

**Note :** J'ai rien à fait alors je republie ce truc. J'ai aimé cet OS. Vraiment. Mais on s'en fout de ça !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Hope, Love, Life**

This is our **HOPE**

This is our **LOVE**

This is our **REASON TO LIVE**

Ne me parlez pas de la guerre.

Ici, le temps n'a plus cours

Il y a certains moments, rarissimes, où je ne veux pas entendre parler de la guerre. Où ces combats incessants, ces luttes perpétuelles perdent leur sens, n'ont plus lieu d'être, où plus rien n'existe.

Entre quatre murs d'une chambre impersonnelle.

Quelques heures volé à nos vies, à la faveur de la nuit.

Parfois je n'ai plus envie de me battre. Je voudrais seulement resté là, dans la rassurante chaleur de ses bras, lové contre son torse.

Et ce sont ces instants, quand je perds espoirs et qu'il me réconforte à sa manière, qui me convainquent finalement de continuer à vivre. Juste pour pouvoir savourer la prochaine nuit, la prochaine fois que j'aurais droit à son corps, à ses mains et à ses lèvres.

Je survit. Jour après jours, simplement pour avoir une nouvelle fois la chance de pouvoir passer mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs, de démêler doucement les mèches soyeuses, où d'avoir simplement le droit de contempler les traits de son visage et les courbes de son corps.

Il me sert un peu plus contre lui. Aurait-il peur que je lui échappe ? Aucune chance, hélas, je suis déjà prisonnier. Dépendant. Cela fait un moment.

Je sais que c'est dangereux. Je sais que c'est risqué, en ces temps maudits, un telle accès de faiblesse. Mais moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans ça. Je n'aurais jamais cru que lui non plus. Je pensais que c'était moi qui avait besoin d'aimer et lui qui n'en avait que faire. En fait, moi, je suis assez altruiste pour vouloir sauver des gens sans que cela me sois profitable, sans que j'ai une véritable raison. Mais lui, non. Il n'aime pas les gens, il n'aime pas la vie. C'est lui qui avait besoin de quelqu'un, pour avoir une raison de se battre, de continuer. Finalement, lui aussi doit avoir besoin de moi, au moins un peu.

Qu'est ce que je ferais... Mon dieu, qu'est ce que je ferais, si il en venait à disparaître ?

Je frissonne d'effroi. Il a du le sentir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Je ne parviens pas à lui répondre, soudainement assaillit par un flot d'angoisse impossible à endiguer. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, j'inspire profondément pour me calmer, comme à chaque fois.

« Yu... tu ne me quitteras pas hein ? Tu ne partirais pas sans moi ? »

Il soupire d'exaspération.

« Tu crois que j'ai le choix ! De quoi t'inquiètes-tu ? Comment ferais-tu si je n'étais pas là pour m'occuper de toi ? Tu es incapable de te débrouiller tout seul ! »

Il y a ça aussi. Qui fait que j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul avec lui, de lui parler. Parce qu'il a le don de ne rien dramatiser. Pas de paroles rassurantes et foireuses. Juste la naïve certitude que nous resterons ensemble.

« Tu ne me quitteras pas... »

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, il raffermit la prise de ses bras. Les mots deviennent superflus. Nous restons simplement là, et je sens son cœur vibrer contre mon visage, sa peau chaude et velouté qui m'appelle incessamment, tandis que l'obscure torpeur du sommeil me cueille doucereusement.

**o**

« C'est le matin Moyashi, il faut se lever...

Hmmm, pas encore...

Pas de caprice ! »

Il me pousse sans ménagement du lit. Je m'étale contre le parquet en grognant, empêtré dans les draps, mais ne fait aucun effort pour me lever. Je me contente de fixer la plafond, peut désireux d'aller affronter une nouvelle journée.

« Allez sale flemmard, un peu de courage ! »

Malgré son ton faussement en colère, il sourit, comme attendri. Il me porte doucement, m'assoit sur son lit et commence à m'habiller. Je me concentre sur ses gestes, la douceur qui imprègne ses attentions, et je m'en sens bêtement heureux. Qui aurait pu penser que c'était lui, le plus énergique de nous deux ? Il ne s'embarrasse pas de questionnements existentiels et douloureux, et il me rassure quand je ne suis pas capable d'en faire autant.

J'ai besoin de ces nuits. La tendresse et la violence de nos ébats, les paroles anodines et futiles et les disputes infondées, comme si la mort n'attendait pas à la porte de la chambre. Quelques maigres heures de sécurité avant de repartir à l'échafaud. Un répit.

Un espoir. Un amour. Une raison de vivre.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà voilà ! C'était bien hein ? Non ? Tant pis !

A plus


End file.
